


Why does she have one of those?

by wraithiwara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, Fighting for Dominance, PWP, Smutty smut smut smut, Teasing, generic modern AU, sexual competition, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP oneshot for the sake of practicing smut. Mikasa and Annie get hot and heavy while Sasha isn't around. Annie winds up in an embarrassing position and Mikasa enjoys every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does she have one of those?

It looked like evidence of a struggle littered the room's floor, actually thanks to all of the (Sasha's) broken picture frames and knick knacks scattered across the floor it looked more like sixteen of them. Amidst grunts, pants, and growls Annie claimed the advantage, her martial arts efforts coming in handy and a good grapple letting her lips smash against Mikasa's own while her rough hands making for the buttons of the other girl's blouse. Mikasa tried to push her away, wanting to use the shorter blonde's body instead of being claimed herself, but Annie was resilient, powerful, and determined enough to want otherwise. She glared up at Mikasa as she broke away from their kiss, her breath hot and heavy against the other girl's freshly exposed neck. A few quiet seconds passed before Mikasa made her move, leaning in for a second kiss, but Annie had other ideas. 

"Stay still" Was all she said before closing the gap, and it was all Mikasa needed to hear to know how serious she was. A shiver of excitement ran up Mikasa's spine despite her usual calmness. It wasn't often that Annie found herself consumed by lust and, on the rare times when it did happen, Mikasa knew just how to milk it. A little taunting, a little flaunting, and she could make Annie dance like a puppet. Even though she had tried for one before Annie did, Mikasa made sure the second kiss never happened, leaning way back and using her hand to stop Annie's face. She squeezed, pushed Annie's cheeks together, and tutted an infuriating 'aww' sound; one that matched the smile on her face. Annie's lusty stare turned to a steely glare so fast it'd put a train to shame. Annie was so easy to rile up that step one was almost finished already. 

"Cute." Mikasa whispered as she once again, albeit much slower than before, closed the gap between the two of them. Taking it as a challenge of dominance Annie started to struggle but when she tried to pull back Mikasa's grip tightened to the point of pain which, naturally, only pissed Annie off even more; enough to make her growl a little... which Mikasa loved.  A cranky Annie was a cute Annie, provided Mikasa was in the mood to deal with her, especially when you weren't scared of her in the slightest. Anyway; she could admire a grumpy Annie any day (no, really, any day) but remember? Annie wasn't always horny. This was a rare occasion if ever there was one so there was no way Mikasa would pass up the chance to enjoy it.

So when her lips - suddenly dry lips, she noted as she ran her tongue along them - got close enough Mikasa stopped moving, holding still as much as she could. Annie, dear sweet Annie, still looked furious but her eyes were shut expectantly. Even the mighty Miss Leonhardt had accepted her defeat in this battle, her lips puckering up and waiting. At least she was getting a kiss out of this, right? Right...?

Mikasa couldn't contain a tiny grin as she planted a small, teasing kiss on Annie's... nose. Not quite what her lover was expected, of course, but she hadn't made any promises about anything. It wasn't her fault that Annie was so into this that she was jumping to conclusions, was it? It wasn't long at all before Annie was back to struggling for freedom and eventually she broke free of the unprofessional hold, tackling the brunette into the bedding, pinning her down and making her blush, all of which had been pulled off with surprising ease, but Annie wasn't in the mood to think about that. She was in the mood for revenge. Sexy revenge.

Annie gulped, watching Mikasa's chest heaving up and down with every breath. Shit. She was getting turned on now. Suddenly revenge seemed so unimportant in the face of whatever chemical was responsible for making you want to tear someone's clothes off. Luckily for Annie her hands had always been good at breaking things so tearing open Mikasa's shirt hadn't been a problem. The other girl had rolled her eyes though, but it went unnoticed just like everything else going on in the world. All Annie cared about was getting the other girl out of her clothes, even if it meant tearing them to shreds.

"Please, Annie... be gentle with me?" Mikasa whined just as her bra came into view. It was a miracle Annie managed to hear her, but she did. Who could blame her with that submissive tone coming from _the_ Mikasa? Saying that it made the blonde's heart leap several times wouldn't do it justice. Annie couldn't remember the last time she saw a sight like this; she just knew it had been long enough to leave her stunned to silence.

Silence just wouldn't do. Mikasa didn't fake a demure attitude so that Annie could gawk at her like she was a delicate flower. Something had to be done, so the brunette's legs squirmed against themselves, her jeans pressing together as she tried to rub her thighs against one another for some friction where it counted and, more to the point, to grab the attention of the idiot that was on top of her... and grab her attention it did. When she noticed what was going on below her own body Annie's heart leapt yet another time. Mikasa grinned internally, phase two of the plan, flaunting, was coming along nicely... but the plan was temporarily halted when she felt Annie's mouth against her own neck.

It hadn't occurred to her before, but seemed like Annie was following a plan of her own and it involved leaving what felt like a dozen love bites to be remembered by. Mikasa couldn't hold in a genuine moan as her soft flesh was violently  nibbled, suckled, and kissed, inwardly cursing the fact that her girlfriend had never been the most gentle kisser out there... okay, so maybe she wasn't cursing it  _that_ much.

"I said be gentle!" Mikasa groaned, her thighs squirming on their own instead of in an effort to tease. It seemed like her plan might've been too successful so far. "Annie!"

Protests of any kind were falling on deaf ears and the only sound Annie was paying attention to - aside from Mikasa's lewd moaning - was the slurping of her lips and the squeaking of the bed as her weight shifted on top of Mikasa, her body straddling the other girl now, her heavy eyes looking down with lust. There were so many things she wanted to do; grind against that flushed face, kiss her, eat her out, bruise her, make her scream out... but the words that came out of Mikasa's mouth caught her by surprise.

"I have a strap-on under my bed. Get it."

Annie didn't need told twice. She found it in under fifteen seconds and turned around to see Mikasa taking off the rest of her clothes already. Gods above. She hadn't expected that and her face flushed scarlet as if letting the whole world know it. She took a minute to regain her thoughts and to start undressing herself, but soon enough she was standing in the middle of the room buck naked and, Mikasa's sly smile noticed, wet. She noticed, but didn't say anything about it and instead her hand came out expectantly, kept a stern face, and said one thing with a voice that was cold enough to give Annie shivers.

"Give."

Okay, for all of her earlier forcefulness, now Annie _really_ didn't need to be told twice...

 

 

They had been fucking for what felt like hours now but Mikasa hadn't grown even remotely tired of the sight of Annie bouncing thrusting backwards against the thick, bumpy, red cock strapped to her waist. Somewhere down the line they had mixed things up and Annie wound up on top... sort of. Mikasa lay on her back, hands firmly gripping a handful of Annie's toned ass while the other girl rode the plastic cock full blown cowgirl style. The hands on her arse were a welcome thing, and not just thanks to the occasional spanking, because somehow her hands wound up bound behind her back with the strategic use of a scarf and something needed to keep her from falling over. Well. Something other than the toy dick in her pussy.

Wait, hang on, Annie was starting to wonder how exactly she had wound up in this role. Hadn't she been forceful earlier? If she didn't know any better then she might think Mikasa had played her. Suddenly, as though snapping her out of her thoughts, Mikasa's hand gave a harsh squeeze and a hasher slap straight to Annie's already pinkened rear. The blonde squealed and shot out yet another glare, one of many she had sent out so far, but the arousal mixed with her ever present bad mood only made it cute in Mikasa's eyes. Her lips were practically in a permanent smirk at this whole situation and even though it wasn't obvious, just a slight twitch at the corner of her lips, it still pissed Annie off.

"If you don't... if you don't wipe that smug look off of your face then... then..." her threat got cut short by a quick and sudden buck from Mikasa's hips. One quick thrust from below turned what should've been a stern warning into a sultry, lascivious mewl. Needless to say Annie could only pant out a few choice curse words while her girlfriend (a title she might be losing soon) did exactly the opposite of what she was just told while still keeping up her assault. Her hips bucked faster and faster, the bed squeaking away loudly as Annie's wet pussy slapped down against Mikasa's body again and again while Annie struggled to look annoyed in the face of what must've been her fourth or fifth orgasm of the day.

Her mind was just about to explode with ecstasy when everything ground to a halt; Mikasa's hips included. It was confusing to have everything just cut out like that and it took a bit for Annie's thoughts to clear and for the subtle frustration of denial lingering around the corner of her emotions to make her frown. She looked down with silent curiosity, her hands flexing against the scarf holding them in place as if she instinctively knew something was about to annoy her. Or maybe there was something wrong. Luckily she didn't have to pant out a question because Mikasa had just the answer for her...

"Bounce." 

Annie wasn't sure if she heard right, but the self satisfied grin plastered across Mikasa's face really didn't leave much doubt.

"You're fuckin' dead, Ackerman." She growled, clenching her teeth in just enough time for a teasing thrust from below.

This was turning out to be quite an afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write a real fanfic that isn't a silly Jojo Dangan Ronpa crossover and isn't a smutty oneshot for practice or something... I swear it!


End file.
